1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of blanket constructions in general and in particular to a blanket construction that is specifically designed for a user disposed in a generally upright sitting position.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,970,542 and 6,643,870, as well as, published patent applications U.S. 2003/0061659 A1 and U.S. 2001/0032360 A1, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse blanket arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical blanket construction that is specifically designed to accommodate a user sitting in a generally upright disposition such as would be encountered on an airliner.
As most of today's commercial airline passengers are all too well aware, the blankets that are provided to the passengers offer only minimal warmth and/or coverage and, while this problem does not pose a life threatening situation for the passenger, it is yet another example of how a small amount of thoughtfulness and even a minimal expenditure in time, effort, and money could reap major rewards in customer comfort and satisfaction.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need in the airline industry for a new and improved blanket construction that addresses virtually all of the shortcomings of today's airline blankets in a simple, practical and straightforward manner and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.